thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sp00nerism
I shore hope spoon does end up going to the creature house. is sp00n going to the creature house and why is he never on creature talk? Can someone explain? As far as I can tell, Sp00n isn't planning on going to the house but the others are trying to convince him to. I don't know about Creature Talk, people are absent due to time/business//laziness/lack on invitation all the time. IdleShutter 21:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) at one point during creature talk nova did state that wherever he went sp00n did too so that supports sp00n being there but i don't know about what the rest of the creatures think though I believe it was during the 24 hour stream that Kootra said that Sp00n wouldn't be joining them. Also from more recent updates from other Creatures, no one has mentioned anything about Sp00n going to the house. RushingRoulette 22:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Title I think this page should just be called sp00n, because that's what everyone calls him. No one ever says sp00nerism, and that's just his gamertag, I think. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sp00nerism is his full username, like Danz News, SSoHPKC and Ze Royal Viking. They might not call him that all the time but it's like wiki articles on celebrities using their first and last names. RushingRoulette 19:43, {C}February 21, 2012 (UTC) BTW Sp00n's current age is 25. You can see it on his youtube channel xD - 31.25.19.130 Amended. RushingRoulette 19:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) In ParagonNova's video "Nonsensical Saints Row the Third w/ Spoon Ep. 50 - More Breaking News" Nova refers to Spoon as Stew in the very beginning. Spoon responds quickly Perhaps this is his name? LondonCalls 04:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Spoons real face! http://files-cdn.formspring.me/photos/20120226/n4f49fa42c065a.jpg -24.61.51.228 That's not Sp00n. That's Wes Brown, an English football player. Inspectorkemp3 (talk) 07:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm fairly certain 99% of what Nova says on Formspring is lies. RushingRoulette 15:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sp00ns name is pretty much confirmed. Kootra even called him Nick in one of the first episodes of Creature Talk on ITunes xD Reverting Graffiiti Mezchano 08:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I think someone should add this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTO_NsYkqOo As a recent thing sp00n did. Although sp00n has not yet confirmed to doing this, we all know he did. Because nobody else has sp00n's face, if ya know what I mean... Bmw114 (talk) 14:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I have found Sp00n's face in a video. I downloaded it, edited, added text, and converted into a gif. Although if you want to see the video, there's a link in the .gif missing the http://youtube.com Here you go: http://i.imgur.com/KBhriy4.gif 21:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) SecretMZJ Filipinos That is awesome to know that Sp00n is Filipino. (from Nova) And if that's real that would blow my mind. JustYourAverageBro6342 (talk) 12:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) To Sp00n's page.. Add "I don't believe you." (Mostly used in Trouble in Terrorist Town.) to Catchphrases and Quotes. c: 04:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Random Person There's internet that cannot "like it"? why so serious? Suggestion I'd like to add to his page of quotes "4 strength 4 stam leather belt" which is a reference to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIVTT4fgPQI usually corrupted to "4 ___ 4 ___ leather belt". Seen in a lot of videos and most recently https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7doLwCY8kM. I'll unlock the page so you can edit it. M.Owen LFC! Say Hi! 05:17, December 20, 2013 (UTC)